A New Ash: Murderer
by PokeZeldaFan
Summary: Betrayal, you are familiar with the word, even Ash does. Everyone even his starter, Pikachu turned their backs on him. The old Ash was dead, a new one was born.
1. Shattered Heart

ZeldaNinjaFan here! As you noticed, it has a familiar name on too! Yes, this is my wattpad account!

Call me PokeZeldaFan too, or PokeZelda for short! Same thing to Zelda in

Now, let's read the story! Grenin!

*whispers* do not mind the picture I used, Alola is the main region here. Imagine that picture isn't full of snow and Ash isn't in his coat.

Footsteps were heard, bushes were rustling as the teenager ran and ran deeper into the woods.

It had zig-zag cheeks, brown eyes, a red cap with a blue outline on the front covering the white part. A blue and white striped shirt with a white ball in the middle of it.

Wore pants that reached to its knees for the purpose of the weather of Alola, inside of the pocket are red, the ends of the pants are also red.

That boy is the one and only, Ash Satoshi Ketchum. A cheerful and energetic trainer. Without Pikachu as he turned his backs on him.

He then thought the betrayal once again for the 4th time.

"I could've overcome my fear of Pokemon early without you because your partner is moving unexpectedly!"

Lillie.

"My farm would've been the best producer in Alola without you if not, the whole wide world."

Kiawe.

"My cafeteria should be popular than every restaurant in Alola by now if you aren't here!"

Mallow.

"I would have my old and best gigantic round treadmill machine still in one piece if you didn't run faster!"

Sophocles

"Popplio would learn how to create a balloon bigger and faster without you and your dream!"

Lana

And more, you name it. However, he stopped in his tracks, he then looked around only to see which direction he came from.

His iris turned into Crimson Red, stopped crying and looked into the puddle, it served as a natural mirror to him. His thoughts we're now murder, killing, and vengeance.

It was a new Ash, he wasn't controlled or possessed. He had changed his life forever.

A voice was heard "Ash! Please, it's for you. Just quit being a trainer and look for a better job!"

Ash stood up not facing the person, it was a girl with blonde hair that looked like Nihilego, the Ultra Beast.

Dark aura was appearing and engulfed him, pure black wings we're summoned on his back. Red aura appeared on his hand, as it died out a knife was on him.

Ash turned around with a smile on his face, spinning the knife on his hand facing the end of the blade facing downwards.

He said "Oh, what a beautiful, beautiful girl. A chance to show what really I am. Betraying your own friend, showing your true colors to me. Heh, try to escape and you die. You, little, bitch. Lillie."

Lillie who was scared was walking backward slowly to go away from him, legs were shaking in fear. Ash noticed this and made a wall behind her.

Felt the solid wall and turned around, now blocked and no escape. The only thing for her to do is to tell for help or face his wrath. With no choice, she closed his eyes for the knife to make a deep cut.

Instead, she was pulled to him with a knife on her neck. Launched to the air to the tallest building, landed smoothly and walked to the roof of the building.

He said "Any last words?"

She responded, "T-this isn't y-you A-Ash."

Then said, "Is that all?"

Lillie nodded to signal that she was finished.

Ash placed the knife into the skin and sliced the skin which tore through her flesh.

Blood splattered to the air and his hand released her and she dropped to the floor with it spilling to the floor.

Ash then left then scene leaving her unresponsive body alone, heading to the next building that is a bit much taller than the previous one.

Placed explosives on the rooftop, dropped one into the vent and left.

Days went by and the first report and article were made for the murder.

Ash and a hood and mask, covering his eyes and zig-zag cheeks. Everyone was watching the exposed TVs that were in shops.

A blurry, white and black screen was playing live, it showed the body which he killed.

Unbeknownst to them, He had a remote trigger on his pocket. Walked away and reached to it.

Click.

Explosions appeared on the top of the building, a big one. The explosive that was dropped on the vent exploded at the middle of the building.

Raging flames then appeared on the building, seemingly escaping from the broken and shattered windows.

Pillars of smoke reached to the unreachable sky that can be seen from all of Melemele Island.

The bombs were powerful enough to get a chunk of a building to detach from the structure and fall down to the streets, crushing anything that below it.

People inside were escaping for safety too, Ash was smiling at this, hearing the scream of people running for the lives.

People were scared, first a murder then explosives went off, they stayed in their houses, bunkers, and shelters.

Fewer people we're getting outside after the attack. Streets became almost empty with cars.

Ash knew what to do next.

And a new era was born, the Era of Terror and Vengeance.

Completely a wrap! The first chapter and my favorite, couldn't resist making this story!

And also, ZeldaNinja, signing out! Ja!


	2. The Second Attack

PokeZelda or ZeldaNinja here, as you can see the ZeldaNinja is my wattpad account and it's not even getting enough reads, please help and how to make people read this.

Anyways let's get into the story, Gre/Hyah!

whispers* I am also a Greninja.

Ash, who was leaning on a wall of an alleyway, thinking about his second murder or attack.

"Killing Lana? Too calm. Sophocles? Fat, I can make himself hang in a tree. Kiawe? Too confident and ferocious. Mallow? A girl, I can rape her to death. But sounds kinda boring."

He then continued to talk himself "Attacking Pokemon School? A genocide, too early. Hijacking planes? Not a good picklocker. Well, have to get to Kalos for me the second attack. No, wait. I'll bomb the street underground."

Ash walks deeper into the dark alleyway to his personal workplace, he had the things he needed. Wires, gunpowder, remote, a sharpener, you name it.

10 hours later

It was midnight, countless officers have been patrolling the streets, rooftops and in the air. Meanwhile in a dark alleyway where they didn't patrol.

Ash had 20 unstoppable and powerful explosives, all in his bag. Walked to the sewer next to him and entered it. Minutes of walking underground he had arrived at the area the place where he will plant.

Ash used his wings to fly up into the curved ceiling to plant the explosives, People outside the sewer don't even know what's coming to them.

Minutes went by after placing them and leaving to a safe place where he can view the city landscape.

Ash took out his binoculars and looked at the street, several cars were parked and some were in the streets. Then more and more cars appeared, most of them were police cars.

Knew that he had to weaken the manpower of the officers, he placed it back in his pocket and took a different one. The remote, which he used in order to detonate the explosives.

He placed it in his view and proceeded to activate it, a second later the explosives responded and gone off, the ground grew with cracks with light appearing on it.

Then it finally gave up, releasing the raging explosions and shockwaves, shattering the windows of the nearby buildings, cars were blasted into the sky, some aren't affected only to be flattened with the blasted vehicles hit them. Some survived with their windows destroyed.

Other vehicles turned sideways, people injured or killed by the incoming chunks of pavement that popped from the road. Smaller pavements flew the sky and fell back to the ground harmlessly, bouncing at the pavement and sidewalks.

Trees bowed left and right, leaves split or torn apart from their tree. Smaller branches snapped and went inside to the windows. The main part of the trees was destroyed, filled with small craters, or were turned sideways with the roots and soil following with it.

Smoke came out from the gigantic cracks from the explosives, creating pillars to the unreachable sky. The fire was raging on cars, trees, and on the cracks.

Remember the small branches that were snapped off on the tree? Yes, they were in fast speeds the only thing you see is a blur, people might not notice it, the others punched a hole on trees, people, and windows.

With the smog and dust disappearing slowly, people who survived saw the bodies of people with their clothes punched and soaked in blood. Holes were created making extreme blood loss, everyone ran away from the cities with their lives, items, and Pokemon.

Some ran away into the woods with groups of 4-19 people, some evacuated with their own boats or stolen boats. They even stole jets and airplanes to leave Melemele Island for safety.

Ash with a devilish smile, summoned his dark wings and took off to the next destination, leaving a dark trail left behind.

His destination, however, was not in Melemele Island, nor the whole Alola.

His next destination is. Where his one and only childhood friend which he had a crush and feeling with, However before he did that, he had paper in his pocket, a letter to the one and only, Professor Kukui.

Kukui didn't turn his back to him, he just gave his remaining Pokemon to him before he left for good, in the paper it said.

"Professor Kukui.

I might have left for good but I wanted to send you a warning, I will go to a different region. I am the only one who makes these attacks, please do not tell them. As if there is a competition in the making, please tell me as I will have to reveal myself in the finals.

If you are disappointed about this, tell me also as I will show up in front of everyone. I the one who murdered Lillie, stay away from me. I have an aura, which is dark. If you want to inform me I will visit this place weekly so please leave a letter in my loft so I can read what you said.

Warn every single professor that he might be coming to the region, and close all airports for good and do that to them too. The same thing goes to ports.

Ash Satoshi Kukui"

Yes, his name wasn't Ketchum anymore, he was disowned by his mother, Kukui heard about this so he adopted him. He also heard the betrayal unnoticed as he was hiding behind an alleyway.

Kukui then walked to his cabin, waiting for Ash to come in the door, Kukui gave him his pokeballs which had his loyal Pokemon was.

Ash thanked Kukui and left.

Ash landed into the window that was open in the roof of the cabin directly at his old place, the loft. He then walked silently into the table where he used to eat to go at the Pokemon School.

He then left to the region and summon an attack.

1 day later.

Kukui woke up, checked his email which contained nothing. He then created his coffee to energize him up, walking to the Living Room, found a letter that was on the table, left there perfectly.

Kukui read it and was shocked, he was the one who created and summoned the attacks and the one who murdered Lillie. He then called the professors, including Looker and warned them.

Turned on the TV, listening to a news report that killed people and Pokemon on an attack.

Guess what, you should guess what region is it? Find more in the next chapter, QA is open by the way, feel free to question me. Anyways, PokeZelda/ZeldaNinja signing out! Hyah/Gre!

Finished: 10:50

1117 words.


	3. Kalos, a place where true terror begins

Yep, it's Kalos! As you can see Serena is his childhood friend. Anyways, let's go!

Ash finally saw the land of the beautiful and peaceful plains of Kalos, After 2 days of traveling, he finally got to rest in a nearby forest to hide.

Remembering his Kalos travel companions saying at them.

"I would've become Kalos Queen without you too!"

Serena.

"My machines wouldn't erupt without your stupid phrase, if better, it wouldn't explode like an explosive without you!"

Clemont.

Peace and harmony don't last long. After picking the berries for rations, shortly he worked with it. Taking the gun out, grenades, you name it.

Wearing the M16, then loaded it. Placed one grenade and two M18 smoke grenades on his two pockets.

Ran straight to the woods and took off once again to Lumiose City.

3 hours later

The sun was setting, most buildings have their lights lit, the street lights in the whole city was lit too. Seeing the stunning and outstanding Prism Tower with its glory.

With a dark trail, the bystanders found it and saw a boy with wings facing into the yellow-lit window of the gym tower.

Taking out his M16, fired shots and everyone ran away, flashing the M18 smoke grenade, releasing the fuze and throwing it with force, black smoke then seeped out with hiss sound emanating from it.

A lemon-yellow hair with lightning, with glasses, and gray irises, wearing blue pajama-like clothes. Clemont, the Lumiose City gym leader.

Coughing from the smoke, while it faded, was a raven-haired boy with an M16 pointing straight at him. The dark aura was. emanating from his body.

Clemont them tried to run away only to be stopped with the doors closing and locked. Turning around again, fell into the ground trying to get away.

Clemont said "A-Ash? P-Please, forgive me! I-I was forced to do so!"

Ash looked into the eyes of the gym leader, seeing with regret and terrified emotions.

Then looked into his memories, he then found a memory where he was getting threats with his sister, Bonnie on his back.

Setting it down and grabbed Clemont from his clothes and raised him up. And said, "Never do that again, or I will kill you and your sister Bonnie!"

Thrown him into the wall and said while walking away "This is the first time a spared someone, there will be no second chances!"

Took off again to the lab where the regional professor lived, Ash landed in the roof and placed 2 explosives, one in the corral which was on the back and one in the front building.

Then took to the skies and detonated it, balls of fire grew large in a sheer speed in seconds and disappearing leaving a trace of fire and smoke.

Pokemon from the corral escaped, some were injured, some survived. The fire raged on, engulfing the interior, burning the books, the lab, and his machines.

The regional professor was Sycamore, he luckily escaped when the first explosion was heard. Seeing his work, go in flames.

He thought to himself "It's too late, we closed it in the wrong time."

He then said in a loud voice "Close the whole Kalos Region! Gyms and tournaments will be stopped for 3 months, Every city is in full lockdown, routes and towns are also included. All forces including the military defend the cuties and routes!"

Then another one, followed with another, it repeated again and again, it seemed it was forever. The landscape was just like The Flare War. Except the sky isn't crimson red and the roots aren't also in the street, buildings and the tower too.

Pillars of smoke reaching the unreachable sky, fire acting like a raging wildfire. Burning every single building in its path, destroying and burning the roofs, window frames, doors, planks, rubber, you name it.

It was the greatest attack of all-time, conducted with only one person. Prism Tower was only safe, everyone ran into the center of the city for safety, camped in the place too.

Multiple lives were taken, Pokemon was killed too. Hundreds were burned and injured, Clemont saw the trail of blood from people and pokemon who were injured or deceased.

Serena who was on Hoenn and now the Hoenn Queen saw the report of the massive attack on Lumiose City, Kalos. Vaniville Town wasn't affected, she was lucky that her mom was safe.

Worried about Clemont and Bonnie, with airports and boats to Kalos delayed, she had nothing to do but wait for it.

Then the topic of the news report changed, Melemele Island on Alola was in the state of anarchy, the background showed pictures of people running with bottles, rocks, tear gas that was thrown earlier, and poles.

Hau'oli City was in a complete mess, barrels that had the interior on fire, rolled down to the streets of the city.

Windows smashed, signs bent, mannequins set ablaze, engines on fire, and more. DIY Molotovs threw in the windows of buildings.

Bullets getting shot into the air, only to fall down killing people. The military soon ended the state of anarchy, however, the economy was decreasing after the event.

Tens if not, hundreds of pillars of smoke rising to the sky, and clouds. The violent, raging fires were extinguished, rubble from the windows and chunks of metal, concrete and slabs were cleared to the sidewalks.

The rest of Alola was affected by the event, sales grew higher making them expensive, trips to Alola was rare due to the money you had to pay.

Everything was done in hand by the raven-haired trainer.

Alola had to call for help as there was resistance in the destroyed buildings, the center of all resistance was on the heart of Hau'oli City.

Guarded with groups of 10 people with guns, handheld weapons and more. The members of each group increase in 2 every mile you walk.

With many successful and unsuccessful attempts, the resistance was decreased. Nobody was their true leader, but they were still in a proper army.

Each group had its own leader. And those leaders have to communicate back and forth.

Lumiose City fell, the gym and the surroundings were okay, but the others were rotting. Nature took back Outer Lumiose City, with vines slowly creeping and cutting through the mossy concrete, windows, and the rotting doors.

With the foundations of the buildings destroyed, the structure gave up, falling to its end, until it was nothing but, rocks, wood, items and everything that was inside of those buildings.

People who ventured out into the ruins were called as 'Ruin Travellers' and they were the ones who collect food and resources from old buildings, Tents turned into huts, and hunts turned into small buildings.

Medical Tents turned into Pokemon Centers.

After the 3 months of isolation, ports, and airports reopened, Lumiose Airport was in a bad state, it was still under renovation, the runways were rough but the only people who were allowed were.

Champions, Elite Fours, Journalists, Gym Leaders, Nurse Joys, and Investigators. People who aren't allowed were Trainers.

Alola was back in it's a normal state, Ash, however, took a break, he knew it was the time to take an attack once more. And his one and only objective? Release the leaders of criminal organizations including its members, admins, and scientists.

Took to the skies and headed to Unova, a heavily guarded region, guarded than other regions, this is the reason why he needed to release them.

That's a fucking wrap, and i have to take a rest and go play Minecraft. (Please don't hate me about this.) And goodbye!


	4. switched

hey, i am now focusing on wattpad and the name is ZeldaNinja, i now focus there instead here. Dont worry, i will read here.

wattpad apparently is much more simple that FF btw.

cya


End file.
